Two Monsters having Coffee
by charmedfan120
Summary: One-Shot where Ruby and Dr Whale confide with one another over coffee.


**_Two Monsters having coffee!_**

"Coffee," Granny repeated the order.

"Yeah, just a refill of coffee," Dr Whale said.

"Alright, I'd thought doctors were supposed to lead by example to patients," Granny responds.

"Excuse me," Dr Whale said confused as to why Granny would say such a thing.

"I doubt any doctor would recommend twelve coffees," Granny said making it known she counted the number he has ordered.

"I'm not like most doctors," Dr Whale says, "And I don't recall ever treating you,"

"Most dress better and tip all waitresses fairly. They don't just give a dime to one. And a couple of dollars to the waitress, they fancy," Granny replies.

"I really don't follow you," Dr Whale admitted.

"You give all my girls twenty maybe thirty-five cent tip. But Ruby always five dollars," Granny pointed out to Doctor Whale.

"I'd probably just had more change then," Dr Whale said.

"Just ask out already, I see the way you look at her," Granny responds.

"I suggest you go back to your optician," Dr Whale says irritated at Granny for everything she has brought up.

"Alright enjoy denial, just don't expect her to be free forever," Granny warned before walking away.

* * *

Later that day, after closing the sky has turned dark the wind has grown dark. Dr Whale finally left the town's hospital. Having to deal with a variety of patients and completing a shed load of paperwork. Normally Dr Whale would drive home, but his car is in the shop. So instead he finds himself walking home. The shortest route to his house on foot is going directly pass the town's favourite place to dine Granny's diner.

Dr Whale stops for a brief second to tie a shoelace. Which was a simple task looking up from the ground, he glances at one of the diner's windows. Dr Whale is surprised to see Ruby sat alone at a table. He could tell from their short distance. That Ruby looked miserable and for some reason that made him feel miserable himself. Dr Whale decided to act against his better instincts and enters the diner.

"We're closed," Ruby said not bothering to look at the person who has just entered.

"A whole pot of coffee to oneself isn't what most doctors recommend," Dr Whale replies, Ruby looked up seeing Dr Whale.

"That's for humans, they haven't tested the effects of caffeine on monsters," Ruby says.

"Fair but as your town doctor, I wouldn't recommend you to decide to be the first werewolf test subject," Dr Whale poorly joked.

"I'll take that into consideration doc," Ruby said, then pouring herself another cup of coffee. Why did Ruby's wellbeing concern him so much? Maybe it was because they both see themselves as monsters. And that a monster pretty much spends their life alone and unloved. A monster is a being that is cursed sometimes involving magic or sometimes cursed by their great intellect and their inability to let go. Dr Whale spotting in a spare coffee mug on the counter picks it up before returning to the small table and sits down opposite Ruby. "What are you doing?"

"I'm feeling a bit Partch," Dr Whale answers, as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

"I appreciate you checking on me, just nothing can make today easier," Ruby says.

"Weren't you the one who told me, Regina didn't think just how much crap, we wanted to forget?" Dr Whale said.

"Except I forgot about Peter and yet for all those years, I felt guilty, terrible, disgusted in what I did to him. I just didn't know why I was feeling those things. Today is the anniversary of his death and I just can't help but feel like I've disrespected him for almost thirty years for not doing something on this day to pay tribute to him," Ruby confessed.

"You can't change what you've done, just how I can't change what I did to Gerhardt. I left him locked in a tower when I could have put him out of his misery again. You can lay flowers, say a little prayer each year and just sit here. Or you can choose to believe he's at peace, remember him every day and do your best to move forward," Dr Whale suggested.

"Is that what you do? To handle your father's death and everything," Ruby asks.

"I choose to believe that somehow my brother was put out of his misery if I didn't well I don't think I would be able to do anything," Dr Whale answered.

"Two monsters having coffee, who could think of something like this?" Ruby says.

"Truly great minds," Dr Whale responds.

"Would you, would you mind coming with me to the cemetery, I don't know if his body was brought over. But I think I could sleep better at night knowing whether or not he is in Storybrooke," Ruby requested.

"Why not a walk is great for the mind and body," Dr Whale replied.

**_The End._**


End file.
